WarWar never changes
by TailsTheAirborneTrooper1945
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, I may have made some mistakes...please let me know any of them..and the only reason a catagory is saving private ryan is because it was the only thing I could find related to WW2


(this is my first Fan fiction, sorry if this offends anyone, rated 13+ for violence, I do not own anybody from this story, it all belongs to the Sonic team and Sega)

Knothole, Mobius, 8AM: Tails is sat in a small bomb crater from a mortar shell, his once clean Army Coat and Brodie Helmet was now filthy. He gripped the Lee Enfield Rifle tight in his hands as he heard the sounds of screaming.

The evil Dr. Eggman's egg pawns were charging at the small town! For 2 years now Tails and Sonic were fighting with every spare hand they could get, Eggman went to his max in battle to capture Knothole then the rest of Mobius, Amy has became a medic in the hopsital and Sally has been executed by Eggman's army. Suddenly Sonic hopped into the same Crater Tails was in

"Hey Buddy, Ya ready for this?" Sonic yelled to Tails over the roaring sounds of Artillery and AA guns.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Tails yelled in reply, trying to sound brave.

They both loaded their weapons, look out over the crater, and opened fire at the enemy, Silver, Shadow and Knuckles were in a bunker nearby, firing at the entire battalion of Eggpawn's as they marched.

"We cannot stay here!" Sonic yelled to Tails, but he wasn't next to him, he looked ahead and saw why Tails fled, there was a Tank rolling towards him!

Suddenly it turned on its axis and started to flee, Sonic looked over to a nearby bush to see Tails kneeling with a bazooka loaded and aimed.

"Hurry Tails!" yelled Sonic. Sonic could barely hear Tails shout back "I gotta get him in the mid section as he turns!"

Tails looked over, he seen Sonic on his knees, then fall onto his side, a bullet wound in his chest

"Sonic! Buddy!" Tails shouted, but he didn't move, just laid there...dead

"THOSE EGGPAWN'S ARE GONNA PAY!" Tails shouted as he stood up, fired the bazooka and blew apart the tank's turret and Machine gun, then he faced a new challenge, he seemed to be the last one on the field, the bunker Shadow Silver and Knuckles was in seemed to have burst into flames. "Oh god..." groaned Tails, he remembered back to his first plane crash 10 years ago when he was 8. The smell of smoke, the flames crackling around him, the sight of the ground coming ever nearer. He turned to look at his dead friend , but when he did another Motar Shell landed near Sonic. Sending Tails into the bushes again, he peeked out of his hiding spot to see Sonic's corspe, the stomach blown open and his intestines laying out, he couldn't bare to look anymore

"Tails!" Shouted a voice. The small kit turned to see Knuckles, limping

"What happened to Sonic?" Knuckles asked

"Poor Soul got blown apart by a shell" Tails said trying not to cry, his friend..even his brother if he wanted to put it that way was gone.

"We have to get back to the camp! We gotta restock!" Knuckles said to Tails.

"ok pal..." Tails said as they went back to the middle of the town, Amy awaited them.

"Where's my Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"He's gone west.." Tails saT slammed her fist on a desk and sobbed, Knuckles comforted her as Tails grabbed all the ammo he could carry, all the food he would need to last 4 days, and all the water his canteen could hold

"Where are you going?" Asked Knuckles as he pat Amy on the back.

"To get back at 'em" Tails replied, he hopped into a jeep and sped off, Sten Gun in hand and his Lee Enfield strapped to his back.

Eggman's base, Mobius, 3PM: "YES! I DEFEATED SONIC! NOW FOR HIS FRIENDS!" Eggman Laughed as he drank some tea, but then there was a screech outside

"What the?" Eggman grumbled as he stood up from his chair, shuddenly there was a click and the door blew off its hinges

"You shall pay..." Tails said, Sten Gun in hand as he aimed at Eggman

"uh oh!" Eggman said as Tails unloaded the entire magazine into his skull, the fat egg dropped to the ground.

"Well Well, one way of another this is nice and fried" sneered Tails as he lit a match, and tosses it on eggman while pouring some gasoline on him

Then he took a comp B charge, and placed it in one room, grabbed another and placed it in another, then yet another in the fuel depot. He then ran outside, onto the jeep and sped away as bullets richoted off the sides from the Eggpawn's MP40's and Kar98k's, then the charges exploded, sending Eggman's entire plan for world domination to the ground...

it would be the last ever heard from Eggman and his troops

Tails returned to Knothole for Sonic's funeral, the Medal Of Honor was left on his grave, marking his heroism

The twin tailed fox was hailed a hero for ending the war, but eveyone knew, even Tails that nobody could ever replace a good friend, a good neighbor, and a good hero known as Sonic

 **This Fan fiction was in honor of my Great Grandpa who died in WW1 and his cousin who died in WW2, they were both killed in action in France...R.I.P**


End file.
